thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Vultureman
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Vultaire (2011) Vultureman is one of the members of the Mutants of Plun-Darr. Just like his name suggests, he is an anthropomorphic vulture but lacking feathers. Instead he has brown fur over his shoulders. Vultureman is the genius among the dim Mutants. He is a scientist and inventor, capable of inventing a variety of gadgets and weaponry as well as brewing strange potions. He works in his lab located deep in the heart of Castle Plun-Darr, which is filled with all kinds of strange stuff. On many occasions he has armed the Mutants with powerful and crafty weapons to use against the ThunderCats such as the Thundrainium Cannon, the Shifter, and the Voice Imitator among other. Vultureman did not come to Third Earth with the other Mutants in their Mutant Mothership. He joined the group much later and rather suddenly. No explanation was given about his sudden appearance, but when he first appeared, he had his Flying Machine with him. However, in "Return to Thundera" when Lion-O is accidentally sent back in time and space to Thundera, Vultureman was present there along with Slithe as they tried to force Claudis into giving them the plans of the Plun-Darrian Warbot. This suggests the Vultureman was a member of the Mutants from the beginning but only joined them on THird Earth much later. Due to his more intelligent and investigative nature, Vultureman often is at loggerheads with his fellow Mutants who prefer to rely more on brute strength and instincts. Vultureman has locked horns with Slithe many times, especially when the latter blames Vultureman's gadgets for his own failures. For this reason, Vultureman often accompanies Ratar-O as his sidekick and co-pilot of the Ratstar. On one occasion, Vultureman went rogue after he invented the Superpower Potion which gave him such immense powers that he even dared to challenge the mighty Mumm-Ra. At times Vultureman has even joined forces with the Lunataks. Strengths Vultureman's main asset is his above average intelligence. Smarter than all the other Mutants combined, Vultureman can not only create a variety of weapons and devices, he can also think up nefarious schemes which employ his inventions. Vultureman also analyzes situations logically and will not hesitate to join forces with anyone whom he thinks can help him achieve his goal. Weaknesses Stripped of his inventions and weapons, Vultureman is as vulnerable as a baby bird. He lacks physical strength as well as any impressive combat skills. Weapons & Equipment Vultureman has invented a host of devices and arsenal that he usually utilizes himself. Some of these include: The avian Mutant is also a skilled pilot, and can usually be seen piloting his own bird-shaped Flying Machine. Notes of Interest * Vultureman is one of the few characters on the show to have been voiced by two different Voice Actors. In his first four appearances, Vultureman was voiced by Bob McFadden. The producers weren't too happy with his portrayal and felt that it resembled McFadden's Snarf voice too much. Thus Earl Hammond would take over the duties of voicing Vultureman in Sixth Sense and continue to do so for the remainder of the series. Apperances 013. Lord of the Snows 020. Return to Thundera 022. The Astral Prison 025. Snarf Takes up the Challenge 026. Sixth Sense 028. The Wolfrat 029. Feliner - Part I 030. Feliner - Part II 040. Tight Squeeze 041. The Micrits 043. The Rock Giant 044. Jackalman's Rebellion 047. The Mumm-Ra Berbil (in flashback) 048. Mechanical Plague 049. Trapped 054. The Transfer 055. Divide and Conquer 057. Out of Sight 059. The Superpower Potion 060. Eye of the Beholder 064. The Shifter 067. ThunderCats Ho! - Part II 068. ThunderCats Ho! - Part III 069. ThunderCats Ho! - Part IV 071. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part I 072. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II 073. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part III 081. Ravage Island 083. The Sound Stones 085. Sideswipe 090. Vultureman's Revenge 091. ThunderCubs - Part I 092. ThunderCubs - Part II 094. ThunderCubs - Part IV 095. ThunderCubs - Part V 096. The Totem of Dera 099. The Telepathy Beam 102. Return of the ThunderCubs 109. The Circus Train 111. Return to Thundera - Part I 114. Return to Thundera - Part IV 128. The Zaxx Factor Gallery Lord of the Snows 4.jpg Lord of the Snows 8.jpg 29 SixthSense3.jpg Wolfrat4.jpg TheShifter cap2.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap6.jpg Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Plun-Darrians (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Earl Hammond Category:Characters voiced by Bob McFadden Category:Characters voiced by more than one voice actor Category:Mutants